Warm Kindness
by 52 CARDS
Summary: Raven was left alone so she had to take care of the city on her own. Though she got sick and she was outnumber so when an unexpected someone came to help her. She started to see a different side of them but she isn't the only one who saw a different side of someone. 3


In complete silence a quiet inhaled could be heard in the Titan living room. A girl in a blue hood sat near the gigantic window in her usually mediation form. Her mind automatically thinking that at any moment the Titans would be getting up to begin their day of crime fighting or relaxation day but that wasn't true today. Today they were all traveling to another city to track down a criminal: Slade. Raven wasn't able to get all the facts about what's going on because Robin was in a hurry to catch Slade since he gained a new chemical weapon. Hopefully they could catch him before anything bad happens to the city or her team.

Slowly Raven exhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She got up from the floor to walk over to the the couch to watch TV. "Let hope that there's something on TV." A soft clicked echoed the room as voices filled the room.

"…. –insurance that can keep you covered on both your house and car even your sandwich collecti-" Click.

"My sweetheart I love you please don't go-!" Click.

"Well sweeping can be fun-sweep,sweep,sweep,sweep"Click.

"Severe storm-" Click.

"Haha oh my god, you dumba-" Click.

"-dad's in trouble." A man in a brown jacket looks serious towards another man who's probably family too. Raven stopped in middle click with little interested as she read the title of the show. Looks further in the time schedule and saw that there was a marathon today until 6PM. She put down the remote and sat back on the couch for comfort for the long day ahead.

Raven took a deep breath before she position herself so she would be lying down on her side. She tried to focus her whole mind on the show and forget the danger her friends might encounter.

* * *

Raven was asleep on the couch when a loud crackle filled the room. She quickly sat up in surprise from the sound when a white flash lit the room. Not a second later the same crackle boomed. There wasn't any rain but it seem it wouldn't be long before it does. Raven took a deep breath as she looked at the time which was about 5 o'clock, she remembered that she getting sleepy at 3. Raven shivered then she tried rub her arms for warmth when suddenly the Titan's alert when off.

"Looks like it's not my day." Raven said. Quickly she got up and teleported to the location that contained the trouble.

A large glass building was in front of Raven and inside the building a fire alarm was going off but it was still dark inside. The storm flashed again and again the loud crackle boomed overhead but this time the rain fell down.

When Raven walked inside a mechanical voice spoke, "No matter how dark it is, I know that sunshine will be there."

"My name is Raven, not sunshine" Raven said with annoyed look.

"And my name is Boy Wonder." Raven shivered because something warm brushed against her ear. Raven quickly turned around to throw a punch. But quicker then her Red X did a back flip to avoid contact. "Sorry sunshine I don't mean to disappoint but I'm not the holding hands type."

Raven levitated a large plant and threw it at him but he dodge again. Red X held up his hands and fired X's from his palms at Raven. She created a small shield to block them but dropped it to sneeze. A sticky X grabbed onto her leg but she didn't notice because she kept sneezing. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOO!"

"Bless you sunshine." Red X said. "My bad I could help but think about you. But don't flatter yourself I think I would prefer someone who's more gentle."

Raven grit her teeth and tried to continue the fight so she levites more objects at him. Red X pulled his X blades out and tries to closed the distance between him and her by slicing the objects. A large table flew towards him but he was quick enough to slide underneath it and rolled off the next table. Red X tried to hit Raven with his blades though she counter it with her powers just in time. Then she had both her hands wrapped in her black magic and tried to hit X. Red X slide to the side when Raven threw her whole weight into one punch so X took the opening and threw her on the floor across the room.

But without getting up Raven uses the objects around him to encircle him so he would be trapped inside and crush him under the weight. Though before he could be trapped he threw an X which turned out to be a flash bang.

"Agh!" Raven starts to rub her eyes but before she could open them Red X taped her mouth.

"Sunshine I would love to stick around but I need to go. Stay dry." Raven blindly tired to hit the thief but it wasn't even close to hitting him. "Later."

Raven struggled to open her eyes but the thief took off. She got up and ran outside to see if she could find him. Though since her mouth was taped she couldn't teleport or summon her powers but she able to sense him from his aura. Raven ran down the street with her blurry eyes trying to focus on the black figure while her uniform was getting soaked. Luckily there wasn't anyone on the road or on the streets so it easier to identify him but Raven's hood flew back so it couldn't block the rain that was pouring on her face.

"Someone help me! Agh! No, please stop!" A woman called out. Raven stopped and started to follow the voice.

In an alley way, a woman half naked was on the ground with a group of men surrounding her. Raven grabbed one of men and punch him in the face. The women took the opportunity to run away but not before she grabbed her shirt and her jacket. The men was going to run after her but the man that got punch called out to them.

"Stop! We got more important things to take care of." He looked at Raven with an angry face. "You little bitch!" The tall man threw the first punch and it hit Raven right in the cheek. She tried to hit him again but another man grabbed her from behind. Raven used her legs to kick the rest of the men who tried to get close enough to hit her but it wasn't long before her legs was caught. Three men were holding her and the other two were standing over her.

"Did you think you could beat us little girly?" One man said. The other man pushed her hair out her face and looked like he just realized something.

"Hey boss, I think this girl is Raven from the Teen Titans." He said.

"Your right." The man grabbed her chin forcefully while examining her face. "Girl, shouldn't you be in your tower playing with make-up or playing with your friends?" Raven looked him in the eyes and just glared with hatred. The man snickered, "Well it doesn't matter, come on boys lets should her that we aren't afraid of a girl with magic." Immediately the boss punch her right in the face again.

Raven quickly had a headache throbbing in her head and her vision was a lot worst because she saw black spots and everything was getting blurred. Raven was getting beaten but she could hardly feel anything because her body was numb from the cold hard rain. She was losing strength so she doubt that she would be able to get up.

Suddenly the beating stop when she heard sirens in the distance.

"Boss!" A man cried.

"Yeah I know, dump her in the trash and run!" With that Raven fell in the garbage and hear the men footsteps disappear along with the sirens. Raven stayed in the trash trying to find the strength to get up but it felt like hours as she was lying there.

The rain continued to beat against her whole body while the lightning flashed to reveal the bruised pale girl who was completely soaked. The thunder roared with anger but Raven didn't bother to flinch.

In the rain, Raven suddenly hear another pair of shoes running in the rain that was coming her way. She found her strength but her body was shaking with the cold, weakness and possible fear. With each step it was agony but her mind set out to seek help. She lean against the wall and walk towards the street before she finally was in the spotlight from the light post. Raven tripped and fell to the ground then she closed her eyes and tried to fight against the tiredness that wanted to take her body. She knew that if she fell asleep that she would die.

Raven suddenly felt something grabbed her and lifted her off the ground and was carrying her. She tried to look but her eyes felt too heavy to stay open.

A hand pushed her hair out of her face but someone spoke, "Sunshine I told you to keep dry."

Red X had the weak Titan sitting on his bike before he, himself got on. He turned the motorcycle on and began to drive away with Raven holding weakly onto him.

* * *

Red X was carrying the dark titan as he was walking down the hallway of the Titan tower and while Raven was holding onto Red X tightly. He stopped in front of door that said "Raven" on it. It slide open when he punch in the master key code. Red X placed Raven on the bed but she still held on.

"Come on Sunshine, let go," On command Raven let go of Red X then he looked through her drawers for clean clothes and bathing suit. "Okay sunshine, put this on," he said as he gave her the swimsuit and set the spare clothes on the other side of the bed. Though Red X remembered something.

Red X glanced at Raven's mouth and her leg then grabbed something from his belt. He opened a small container and dab it on his finger then rubbed underneath the X's. With ease they pealed off. Red X looked at Raven and said, "I'll be in your bathroom to prepare you for your bath."

Raven touched the placement of the form X's. Then with the two piece swimsuit in her hands and she begin to change without questioning about what he said or even how he got into the tower. She was too weak to think straight.

When she was done putting it on, Red X grabbed her and gentle place her in the warm bath. He did his best to not stare at her because she looked hot in her swimsuit. He redirect his attention back to her face because it was completely flushed from the cold. So he took his gloves off and started to wash her back.

Raven's body was completely numb that she couldn't even feel the warm water on her skin. She thought she need warmer water so she turned her head to look at Red X and said, "It's not warm enough."

"Well it is, any warmer and you could go into shock. Don't worry sunshine, I got you." He said as he washed the back of her neck. With that Raven didn't say much during the bath.

* * *

A kettle was whistling inside the large living then Red X walked over to turn it off and pour the hot water into a cup that had a tea bag. Raven was lying on her side with a white blanket covering her. Suddenly she started coughing.

"Here Sunshine, drink some tea after you take your medicine." Red X said as he put both of them on the coffee table. He help her up and gave her the medicine then he sat next to her. When she drink a little bit of both of them she leaned against him. Red X looked at her and saw that she looked fragile.

Her hair was clipped back so he could see her face more clearly and it matched her light purple sweater. In her black baggy sweat pants she looked even more fragile since she wasn't showing her legs. In all honest she seem like a completely different Raven.

Suddenly a flash lit the dark world outside and with a roaring crackle following it. The lights inside the tower shut off so the two were sitting in the dark. Red X felt annoyed until he heard something pop inside the cabinet, he was going to turn around but he saw Raven first. She was looking down while she was holding herself.

"Sunshine?" before he could touch her, she pulled away.

"Don't." She whispered. Red X looked at her for a couple of seconds before the crackle happened again. Raven gripped herself tighter and the same pop noise happened again.

"Your scared, aren't you?" Red X asked, Raven didn't answer him but she gripped herself tight again. He looked at her for a few seconds then grabbed her so he was hugging her. Then he started petting her head. "Raven it's okay… you're fine… I'm right here," he cooed to her.

Raven let go of herself and held onto Red X. In the silent storm they held onto each other without saying a world. A loud crackle filled the room again and Raven tighten her hug which actually resulted Red X to tighten his hug too. Raven closed her eyes as she listened to both her and Red X breathing.

She could feel both their chests inhaled and exhaled at the same time. She felt warm in his arms. Raven felt completely comfortable. When she opened her eyes and she was staring at his shoulder. Raven saw the little details in his suit, like the stitching and the fabric used to make the suit. It was weird but what did she expect she was leaning on his shoulder. Either way she didn't want him to let go, it was like she belong there.

The storm crackled again but neither one of them flinched though Red X let go of Raven. Raven looked at Red X but instead of the skull mask she expected, a man with jet black hair and green eyes was staring at her. Raven stared into his eyes for the longest time—she tried to memorize the dark yet bright green eyes—Because to her they were beautiful.

The man closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers so they noses were touching. Raven felt her whole face grow warm while her stomach felt like it had butterflies. Raven didn't know what to do but she kept staring at his face.

When he opened his eyes he said, "Looks like Sunshine getting hot again." He smirked then looked deeply into Raven's eyes and stared at her swollen check. He raised his hand to hold her check but his hand flinched when she flinched. "They're true cowards. They didn't even have a real battle," He said in a low voice.

Raven didn't say anything but she didn't have to because the man rewrapped the blanket around her shoulders and he grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes as he brought her hand to his lips then he kissed the top of her hand. Raven felt her face blush again. Then man held the hand in his own and rubbed it.

Raven didn't know what to do because she felt that if she said or did anything wrong then something bad would happen. This is a side of Red X she has never seen or possible anyone else. Raven felt her head starting to spin before she leaned on the man again. He wrapped his arm around her while her forehead rested against his shoulder. The man kept rubbing her hand with his thumb as his fingers were intertwined with hers.

Raven closed her eyes before she finally spoke, "Are you going to use me for your future plan? Or are you using me for your own personal humor?"

The man stopped moving his thumb for a split second before continuing again, "No and no."

"Are you going to take… Avenged of… Me?" Raven hesitated.

"No." He replied.

"What about using me to get to Robin?"

The man chuckled, "Sunshine I have a million ways to get to Bird Boy and one of them is not you."

"Then why are you being so kind to me?" Raven asked. The man moved so Raven had to lift her head and then a pair of warm hands held her head. He looked into her eyes.

"Cause Sunshine," The man lean closer and kiss her on the cheek, "I want to." Raven pulled away and covered her face with her hands. The man chuckle and stared at Raven as she was trying to process the small kiss in her mind. She looked innocent as she touched her cheek then blushed really hard as she remembered the feeling that happened not too long ago.

The man smiled one more time then he stood up. "You should get to bed Raven. You need to rest."

"Wait," Raven said as she grabbed his hand, "I… I haven't finished my tea."

The man smiled at her but he didn't sat down, he just grabbed her cup and walked into the kitchen. "Fine but you can't drink something cold." He poured the tea down the sink and started to prepare for the next cup of tea.

Raven just kept watching him until she spoke, "Red X-"

"Jason, call me Jason," he said without even turning around.

"Jason... Could you make me herb tea this time? It's in the top cabinet on the far left. Bottom shelf." Raven directed. Jason grabbed the tea and put the bag inside the cup then he finally walked back to the couch.

"Okay Sunshine, when your done I'll take you back to your room. Deal?" Jason said as he set the cup down then took a seat next to Raven again.

"Deal." Raven grabbed the cup and drank small sips. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back. Then Raven leaned herself against Jason again and closed her eyes. She felt something warm snaked around her waist to only rest on her hip. Raven knew it was Jason's hand so she didn't refused.

Raven knew that having a villain close to her was bad, also for him to be holding her in his arms and to be here in the Titans tower. Everything they were doing or saying was bad, it was all wrong. Raven felt guilt the moment when she realized that Red X was the one comforting her… But his aura was different like it felt extreme warm.

Raven felt like she could trust Jason. He did save her by taking care of her healthy and comforting her. It hardly something someone does besides her friends but even they thought at times she could take care of herself.

There was a time when Mad Mod's Big Ben soldiers slammed her against the cement ground, she ended with a few bone fractures on her ribs and her left shoulder popping out of place. Raven used most of her powers to crush the lifeless soldiers. Later when they all return only Raven was the only one who needed medical attention but they all thought she could heal herself back up. Since she could only use a little bit of her powers she could only heal some of the fractures and pop her shoulder back in place without being able to numb it.

Of course she could have told them but she couldn't let them think she was weaker then they thought. So in the end Raven didn't blame them but she wished they wouldn't think she was strong most of the time.

"Raven?" Jason lightly shook Raven then she opened her eyes. "I thought you fell asleep on me."

"Mmm no. I was just thinking about something."

"Okay but if you get tired let me know. Okay?"

"Okay," Raven mumbled and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Raven gently opened her eyes, she expected to see Jason but all she saw was her pillow. Raven got up to find herself in her bed, then she looked at her bedside table at the small digital clock.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Raven didn't feel really sick but she still felt a little chilly. Though that wasn't the problem at hand. Right now, Raven is thinking about a certain thief. She touched her cheek and closed her eyes.

"I guess he's gone then…" Raven opened her eyes and slowly pulled the blankets off of her. Then she teleported to the kitchen.

A scent of bacon, waffles, and eggs filled the air as soon as she got to the kitchen. A man standing over the stove in a tight dark gray shirt wearing black jeans was cooking bacon. His jet black hair was damp probably from a shower. Raven immediately knew it was Jason.

"I thought you left." Raven said as she sat down by the table. She saw two coffee mugs: one with herb tea and the other with dark coffee.

"I did but all I needed to do was take a shower and change." He turned around and set the bacon on the counter then put some of it on two plates. "Unless you want me to leave and never come back," he said while holding the two plates.

"That's not what I said," Raven stated.

"I don't know, Raven of the Teen Titans might not want to have Red X the thief to be within her presence," Jason put the food down then he put his hands over his heart to show that he was hurt. "It's to expected I guess. I just wanted to help Sunshine. I will take my leave," He got on his knee and bowed his head.

"Someone is being very dramatic this morning, aren't they?" Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if I wasn't," Jason looked at Raven with a smile.

"Whatever," Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sunshine, you know you like me," Jason said as he tilt his head.

"You wish," Raven smirked.

"Sunshine you don't know how much I'm wishing right now," Jason said in a hushed tone. Then he got up and he walked towards Raven while she was caught off guard. But before she could move Jason grabbed her face and kissed her as he was closing his eyes.

Raven didn't move at all while Jason was kissing her. Though in her stomach she felt butterflies flutter and in her mind everything became unclear. It felt so… So surreal.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt Jason play with her lips. She didn't know what to do since it was her first kiss. But she didn't want him to stop so copied the same motion he was doing to her lips. Then Raven unfolded her arms and rewrapped them around his neck then she started to play with his damp hair.

Jason slowly let go of her face and replaced his hands on her hips. He pushed her against the seat so he was leaning over her. Raven gripped his hair tighter as she felt the butterflies in her stomach getting stronger. Jason responded back to Raven's actions by holding her hips a little tighter too.

When they slowly pulled apart from each other. They looked deep into each other eyes. Raven had a flushed face while Jason's face had a light blush.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself," Jason said then he added, "I've always wanted to do that."

Raven smiled at him and said, "What happened to preferring someone more gentler?" Jason looked a little confused and then in a split second Raven thought she saw regret. Raven knew she had the upper hand at the moment, so she decided to hit him back with his words again. "Unless you just want me to leave because obviously I'm flattering myself too much right now," Raven said as she copied Jason by placing her hand over her heart and acting hurt.

"Sunshine there's a big differences between how you act in battle and how you like to cuddle on the couch here. Here you act cute as hell while on the field you wanted to kick my ass to hell. So when I said I prefer someone gentle I meant I was hoping to see you while you-" Jason stopped in the middle of his sentence as Raven pulled him in and kissed him again. They started to kiss again until Raven pulled away.

"Just shut up and tell me that you want me now," Raven said while looking into his eyes.

"Sunshine I want to be yours," Jason said before he kissed her again.


End file.
